


Oh Brother

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Oh Brother

It took just under an hour before you and Jim could separate. 

You felt good and bad at the same time as you dressed, almost embarrassed that you didn’t have more self control. He could tell something was off, and hoped you didn't regret things. “Hey.” He pulled you close, holding you. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You blushed, nuzzling in his neck right away. “I just...aftermath blues.” 

Kirk smiled at the feeling of you against his neck. “I hope they don't last.” He said honestly. 

Pulling away, you looked up at him. “Is...is the offer still there to move to your quarters?”

He brightened immediately. “Of course it is. Speaking of, I have to change codes now.” He frowned. “How are you going to approach Bones?”

“Maybe by asking for birth control?” You half joked. “I haven't decided. Do you want to be there when I do confront him?”

“He will probably hunt me down the second he sees this.” He traced your claim bite. 

You shivered slightly at the feeling. “I'm proud of it.” You grinned.

“I’m glad to hear that.” He squeezed your ass gently. “Ready to face the outsiders?” 

Giggling at his squeeze, you nodded. “I am. Are you?” Truthfully you were scared, but with him by your side it wasn’t nearly as terrifying as you walked back out into the hall. Knowing it was nearing lunch, you weren't all that shocked when you entered a nearly empty bridge.

Spock looked at Jim with a look that could only be described as surprise and possibly disappointment. “Do you feel you are fit to be Captain today?” 

Feeling guilt wash over you again when you saw the disappointment, you swallowed. “You be Captain. I'll go let Uhura know I'm going to be studying off the bridge today.” You told Kirk quietly.

“I believe both of you should.” Spock nodded. 

“Don’t be an ass, Spock.” Kirk rolled his eyes. 

“I am merely thinking what is best for the crew today.” Spock replied. 

Your gut twisted. “I'm sorry for putting you in this position, Mr. Spock.” You said quickly before rushing off the bridge.

Kirk sent a glare Spock’s way before following you. “Hey, don’t run off so fast.” 

You were heading towards your quarters to compose yourself. “No, Kirk, go back to the bridge. I saw the disappointment on his face.” 

“What don’t I do that disappoints Spock?” He wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. “Don’t worry.” 

Burying your face in his chest, you held him close. “But I'm not used to that.” You looked up at him. “Will he always look at me with disappointment?”

“The disappointment was not directed at you sweetheart. All me.” He assured. 

You didn't know how to respond to that, so you took a deep breath. “I don't want to go to lunch. I think I'll go relax in my quarters.”

“How about we move you to ours first?” He smiled. “Now that we have time?” 

“I'd like that.” You pecked his cheek. “And after lunch...I'll go to medbay.” Not only did you need to talk to your brother, but you needed to get on birth control. You doubted that getting pregnant would be a happy occasion.

He winced. “I’ll go with you. I don’t need Bones on your ass.” He stroked your hair back. 

“Deal.” You agreed. “So, let's go pack up my things.”

He held your hand excitedly and followed you, smiling as you began to pack your clothes. “I feel so much better now.” He chuckled. “I was miserable before. I nearly wanted to rip you and that one Ensign apart when you danced with him, honestly.”

“And yet you hit on Uhura?” You smirked.

He could only blush. “Yeah, Spock almost killed me.” He shrugged. “I’m sorry, I’m sure it didn’t look good.”

“It didn't. I mean, I went to talk to  _ Leonard _ .” You pointed out. “I wanted to thank Spock, actually.”

He looked sheepish. “I hope you know it’ll never happen again.” 

You smiled, moving to him. “I know.” You told him honestly. Your gut told you to trust him. 

He cupped your face and brought you into a loving kiss. Kissing him back, you smiled into it. “Let's get everything back to our quarters, mate.” He grinned.

You smiled wide and took the rest of the hour to transfer things back and forth. “When you change the code, you'll have to let me know.” You told him as you stood in your now shared quarters. Taking a deep breath, you glanced at the door. “Shall we go to MedBay?”

He smiled and nodded. “Just know I’ll fight your brother.” He chuckled but yet he was serious. 

“Eh. I have, too.” You shrugged, lacing your fingers with his. 

He nodded and led you down the different levels and halls before standing in front of MedBay. 

The second Bones spotted you he rushed over. “Sis!” He greeted you, shooting a glare at Kirk. “Jim.” He spat. 

You punched his shoulder. “Play nice!”

“What do you mean play nice? Were you not there when he was with that Ensign?!” He looked at you then his eyes dropped to the mark that was slightly visible. “You didn’t…” 

You moved so that your side was flush with Kirk’s. “My mate claimed me, yes.” You said happily. Bones looked purely disgusted and was speechless for a moment. 

Kirk gave your hand a squeeze. “If you won't see to us, then, is the other doctor free?” He asked, wanting to move things along.

Bones looked between the two of you before stepping aside and letting you check for yourself. Seeing no one, you all but pouted. “Fine. I’ll deal with my stupid brother.” You muttered. You let out a sigh and looked at him. “Birth control, Dr. McCoy.” You said sarcastically.

“Absolutely not.” Bones shook his head. “I did my best to prevent whatever this is, my help is done.” 

“Excuse me?” Kirk glared. “It is your job to ensure that every female on the ship is on birth control. She previously didn’t need it, and now she does.” 

“Well, then I’d suggest waiting for the other doctor tomorrow.” Bones shrugged. 

Kirk stared at him in disbelief. “You’re relieved from your station, Doctor.” He told him. “You have a duty, and if you refuse to do it, then I’m unsure you’re fit to be here.”

“Are you the acting Captain today?” Bones challenged, getting in Kirk’s face. “Because at this point, you’re unfit to be here too.” 

You moved to push them away from each other. “No, he’s not.” You stated. “But you denying me birth control is  _ way  _ more unethical, Leonard.” You looked at your brother. “All I’m asking is for that. I’m not asking for your blessing, or your permission to be with my mate.” 

Bones groaned deeply but he sighed. “Fine. Go to med-room four and I’ll go fill up the hypo.” He rubbed his face. 

“Thank you.” You gave him a small smile before tugging Kirk towards the correct room.

He followed you, nodding at all the nurses who looked at you both. Once in the room, he pulled you into a hug. “Way to deal with him.” He chuckled. 

“I have many years of practice.” You smiled, sitting on the bed while still holding his hand. “How long do you think he’ll be like this?” 

Kirk sighed. “He's unpredictable.” He shrugged. “He'll have to learn to deal with it, though.”

You nodded in agreement, smiling as he played with your fingers while you waited. Finally, Bones came in, a harsh look on his face. “Now, this won't fully take effect right away, so try to keep your hands off my sister for a day or two.” He shot at Kirk.

Before Jim could comment, you nodded for the both of you, exposing your neck, knowing he was staring at the claim bite. He clenched his jaw, giving you the shot. 

You winced but took it. “Do I have to come back often for it?” 

“Once a week for the first month, then once a month after that.” He informed you. “You can go.” 

You rolled your eyes at his harshness and stood, exiting with Jim. 

“You sure you don’t want a test? You don’t know what Jim could have.” Bones added as he followed. 

Kirk clenched his jaw. “You cleared me for my last exam so don’t even try that.” 

“Don't be a jerk. And don't you dare tell mom and dad!” You pointed at him. “I'll tell them myself.”

Bones shook his head. “Why would I wanna break their hearts?” 

Groaning, you just walked out, fuming.

Jim walked fast to keep up with you and smirked. “Wanna take out your frustrations on me?” 

Biting your lip, you smirked back. “I might.”

He grinned and pulled you into your now shared quarters and he didn’t let you out for the remainder of the day. 


End file.
